The first meeting
by AngelWithoutPurpose
Summary: Story of A girl  an occ , a 4 year old Toshiro and a watermelon. I think its cute but who cares what I think.  Sorry to momo fans but I hate her. She always seems like she's over exadurating her innocence.Rate if you like it.


Preface: She was born to a poor family in the middle of nowhere. When she was young, her parents lived in a village. She leaked out Reiatsu that felt colder than if you lived in the Arctic Circle. Other than the little fire in the center of their hut, there was no form of heating. To prevent freezing to death, her parents abandoned her in a cave, not that far from the Soul Society.

. . . (First meeting)

A little over a week after she was abandoned, a white haired angel and a scary black witch (her own description) were passing by her cave. The raven haired witch carried two watermelons, while the Ivory haired angel pulled a little red wagon behind him. There was a bump in the road making the wagon rock, knocking a watermelon over the edge of the path towards her.

"Shiro-Chan!" the witch called out.

The angel scowled and glared at the witch. "I said stop calling me that!"His angelic voice rang out.

"Be careful! Oh, now look at what you've done, that watermelon costed me 520 ryo!" she screeched with that nasally voice of hers.

"So?" he retorted, looking away defiantly.

"So, go get it or no watermelons tonight". With that, he hurriedly ran to the spot and began searching, the area it disappeared into. Hearing his grumblings, while searching for the accursed fruit, she tried to sneak away with the treasure that was sacred to the angel. 'Maybe she could sell it for dinner' she thought. Lost in thought from the idea of eating again, she didn't notice the presence behind her.

"Who are you?" a curious voice asked. She turned around to see that she was face to face with her beloved angel. His innocent face was crumpled up in confusion as he asked once again, "Who are you and why do you have _my_ watermelon?" She knew that the angel was beginning to get upset, so she shoved the watermelon into is arms and bowed profoundly in apology.

Happy to have his watermelon back, his expression softened. "My name is Hitsuguya, Toshiro. What's yours?" She shook her head. His eyebrows furrowed, "why won't you tell me what your name is?" he shouted in anger. Apparently the angel had a short temper. It had taken not 20 seconds before he realized the reason. " Y-you don't have a name, do you?" he whispered, more as a statement than a question. She sadly nodded her head. A soft smile appeared on his face.

"Then I'll give you one". He then began to look over her skeptically. She felt as if she was some strange alien life form from outer space. A light bulb appeared over his head as he snapped his fingers. "How about Suishou Koori? For your pretty blue eyes," he smiled.

"Suishou Koori" she tasted the words on her tongue, trying them out for the first time, oblivious to the obvious compliment. She grinned. "I like it." Her stomach growled, making her blush in embarrassment. She stared hungrily at the watermelon.

He followed where eyes were looking and once again smiled that amazing angelic smile he has. "You can have this if you want. I'll just tell Momo that it was smashed when I found it. She'll understand," he said as he handed her the watermelon. She looked down and tried to give it back but he was stubborn. "I insist. Truly I do" he pushed it away. "Momo must be worried by now, so I have to go. I'll see you around ok?"

"As you wish."

. . .

Epilogue Several years later she was Kidnapped and brought to the soul society when, Gin was following a hollow and her Reiatsu was too strong to ignore throwing him off track. They stay in a cheap motel and bond, until Gin got orders from Aizen to return. Gin drops her off at the academy on his way to headquarters. She tries to escape 26 times but is retained by the captains. She stays after she was caught the 26th time by her beloved angel, Toshiro-kun. She remembers instantly but he has no recognition of her what so ever


End file.
